Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go!
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que las Pretty Cure conocieron a Flora. Ahora Urara Kasugano es una alumna de 10 grado en L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres y lo único interesante que había pasado era que por primera vez su escuela aceptaba chicos, ¿Que pasara cuando Syrup entre a su clase, Milk a la de Nozomi y para terminar con Coco y Natts volviendo a sus antiguos trabajos?
1. Personajes

Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go!

Personajes:

**Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream: **Ahora en 11° grado, Nozomi se ha vuelto mas madura, pero aun así sigue teniendo las mismas actitudes que cuando estaba en la secundaria, durante las vacaciones se volvió novia de Coco (aunque lo mantiene en secreto durante las clases), ella se convierte en una especie de hermana mayor para Kurumi e incluso empieza a tener una mejor relación al ya no pelearse tanto. Su traje vuelve a ser de 2 piezas pero su falda es muy parecido a la que tenia en GO GO!, tanto en la transformación como en su Rose Phone la representa una rosa de color rosa.

**Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge: **Cuando entra al 11° grado se ve como su personalidad no ha cambiado, sin embargo, al aceptar chicos en la escuela ella se volvió mas competitiva, a pesar de que Nozomi quiere encontrarle un novio ella se rehúsa porque dice que un chico jamas se fijaría en ella (debido a que Mugadia no era un humano y solo salio con el 1 vez), cuando Oats aparece originalmente se llevaba mal con Rin, pero con el paso del tiempo su relación empieza a ser parecida a la de los demás (a excepción de Karen y Milk). Su traje es una combinación de sus trajes anteriores, tanto en la transformación como en su Rose Phone es representada con una rosa de color rojo.

**Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade: **Ella acaba de empezar la preparatoria y por eso a veces le tiene que pedir ayuda a Karen o a Komachi para que le expliquen las cosas, ella empieza trabajar en programas de televisión durante la primera parte de la serie, debido al gran numero de audiencia es obligada a salir con su co-estrella (aunque a ella no le agrade en lo mas mínimo), Syrup y ella empiezan a tener una amistad mas avanzada, logrando a veces que se sonrojen tan solo verse. En esta temporada ella empieza a tener mas confianza en el grupo. Su traje es una combinación de sus trajes anteriores y la que mas se nota la combinación, tanto en la transformación como en su Rose Phone es representada por una rosa amarilla.

**Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint: **Cuando inicia la temporada ella esta preparándose para entrar a la universidad, aunque ya se siente mas cercana al grupo aun no puede expresar sus emociones completamente, por esto los demás le tienen que preguntar que le pasa. Se le declara a Natts en la mitad de la temporada (pero ya no en un libro, sino que ella se lo dijo personalmente) y después empiezan a salir. Al parecer ella ha decidido ser una escritora, pero ser una con reconocimiento mundial. Su traje (como el de las demás) es una combinación de las 2 temporadas, es representada tanto en su Rose Phone como en su transformación por una rosa verde.

**Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua: **Iniciando la temporada ella ya ha decidido su futuro, el cual es ser la doctora de el reino de Palmier y de los 4 reinos que lo rodean. A partir de esta temporada, Karen comienza a comportarse mas como una adolescente, pero aun así sigue siendo responsable en sus estudios. La relación con el grupo no ha cambiado tanto, pero si ha cambiado que ella ahora opina mas alegremente, ella se comporta como una madre para Milk pero como una mejor amiga para Kurumi. Su traje es una combinación de sus 2 trajes, a diferencia de las demás ella es representada por la rosa blanca, esto se debe a que Milky Rose es representada por la flor azul (el cual es su color en el grupo).

**Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose: **Ella se hacia cargo de los tours del Jardín Cure Rose hasta que son atacados, después del incidente ella regresa al reino de Palmier cuando también resulta ser atacado, ella escapa con Coco y Natts en Syrup, y vuelven a la Tierra para encontrar a las Pretty Cure. Llegando se inscribe en L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, donde se inscribe para el 11° grado, como le vuelve a tocar en la misma clase de Nozomi y Rin forma una amistad mas estrecha que en las temporadas pasadas, en especial con Nozomi quien se vuelve como su hermana. Aunque sigue teniendo contacto con Coco y Natts, ya no es su niñera pero si son sus tutores, ella ve a Karen como una madre pero al ser Kurumi la ve mas como una mejor amiga.

**Coco/Koji ****Kokoda**: Al terminar sus viajes, decide seguir con la tienda de Natts y cuando viajo al reino de Palmier para convencerlo de que volvieran, el reino empezó a ser atacado, por el cual se ve obligado a escapar sin antes poder consultarle a Natts, pero para su sorpresa lo primero que Natts hace llegando a la tierra es llegar a la tienda, abrir las puertas y limpiarla un poco, por el cual el va a la escuela de las Pretty Cure para retomar su antiguo trabajo pero es ascendido a ser el profesor de la clase de Nozomi. Se convirtió en el tutor de Milk, ya que ella no podía vivir sola (debido a que Milk ya no es su niñera). Desde antes del comienzo de la temporada el es novio de Nozomi.

**Natts/Mr. Nattsu: **Después de que Coco terminara sus viajes, el estaba en una junta con los reyes de los otros 4 reinos cuando el reino de Palmier fue atacado, como en ese momento Coco iba llegando, se declaro que por la seguridad de los reyes todos debían de refugiarse en otro lugar, el escapa a la Tierra junto con Coco y Milk en Syrup, se convierte en tutor de Syrup para que el entrara a la escuela. A la mitad de la temporada Komachi se le declara por lo cual empiezan a salir. El sigue dirigiendo la Natts House y al parecer sigue gobernando el reino de Palmier pero por medio de cartas.

**Syrup/Shiro Amai: **El cuidaba el Jardín Cure Rose cuando fue atacado, logro llegar al reino de Palmier y llevar a Coco, Natts y Milk, sin embargo, regreso porque Malipo se quedo en el reino de Palmier, se tuvo que quedar ahí hasta que tuvo una oportunidad y regreso con Malipo a la tierra, llegando Natts le avisa que quizá ya no pueda entregar los mensajes al reino de Palmier tan seguido por el cual lo inscribió en la escuela de las Pretty Cure (ya que a partir de ese año aceptaban chicos), en esta temporada descubre que Urara le gusta, en esta temporada también empieza a integrarse mas al grupo y ya no es tan serio.

**Oats/Otsumasu Kaminari: **Es el nuevo compañero, al principio no le caía bien Syrup pero luego se convierten en grandes amigos. A mitad de la temporada se descubre que el es el duque del reino de Palmier, ademas de que comienza una relación con Rin. Vive con los demás residentes del reino de Palmier, va en 2° año de universidad, el esta estudiando leyes. Es de color azul y parece un panda.

**Destroyer: **Son los nuevos enemigos de esta temporada, sus nombres tienen el mismo significado pero en diferentes lenguas. Su objetivo es destruir la tierra y convertirla en un paraíso de la obscuridad.

**Destroyen: **Son los monstruos que luchan contra las Pretty Cure en esta temporada, son la mente de las victimas de los Destroyers y comúnmente se transforman en lo que las victimas están pensando en ese momento.


	2. ¿una noticia inesperada?

La historia de Pretty Cure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

**Notas:** _la historia es mas centrada a la relación UraraXSyrup_

_cuando vean la letra subrayada son mis comentarios del fanfic_

_no puedo ponerles el opening o el ending por que no se me dan bien las canciones así que usen los de las temporadas pasadas _

* * *

Chapter 1: ¿una noticia inesperada? El retorno de las Pretty Cure

(se escuchan la campana de la escuela)

Urara: hay no voy a llegar tarde ¿porque decidí comerme la tortilla de la señora Otaka?

(Urara choca contra un chico de cabello café, probablemente de su misma edad)

Urara y el Chico: lo siento

(Urara lo observa pensando que ya lo había visto, pero en eso sonó la campana)

Urara: !LLEGO TARDE!

(Urara se va corriendo solo para ver a su maestra saliendo de la sala de maestros)

Urara: por favor déjame llegar a mi asiento

(Urara corre a toda velocidad y se sienta en su lugar, justo cuando su maestra abrió la puerta)

Maestra: siéntanse muchachos, les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero, pasa

(el chico que Urara se había encontrado antes abre la puerta y escribe su nombre en el pizarrón)

Syrup: me llamo Shiro Amai tal vez las chicas me conozcan por que trabajaba en la cafetería

(las chicas se quedaron viendo a Syrup porque no lo recordaban con ese carácter tan gentil; para mi que ni siquiera les hablaba)

Urara: (pensando) ¿Syrup aquí?, que bien, pero ¿porque me palpita el corazón tan rápido?

Maestra: Kasugano, Kasugano

Urara: ¿si?

Maestra: te pregunte hace un momento si podrías ayudar a Amai y enseñarle la escuela

Urara: eh...si señorita

Chica 1: pero señorita, Kasugano esta muy ocupada con su trabajo y ademas ayuda al profesor Kokoda en la tienda del amigo del profesor

Syrup: no se preocupen, vivo en el edificio donde esta la tienda por que el dueño es mi primo, ademas Urara me podría enseñar la escuela durante el recreo y Karen Minazuki me ayudaría con las lecciones

Urara: si, no se preocupe

Maestra: bien como veo que ustedes se conocen, Amai siéntese al lado de Kasugano

Urara: (piensa) ¿como es posible que le haya tocado en el mismo salón que el mio? no es que no me agrade pero por alguna razón me siento diferente al lado de el, como si solo por el fuera a la Natts House

Syrup: (le habla en voz baja a Urara) es muy conveniente que me haya tocado en el mismo salón al que tu vas, necesito decirte algo muy importante (Urara se sonroja al igual que Syrup) trae a las demás contigo y nos veremos en el tejado

Urara: (decepcionada) claro

(suena la campana que marca el descanso)

Urara: (entrando a la clase 2-A) Nozomi, Rin, me encontré con Syrup y (ve a Kurumi y a Kokoda) creo que ya saben

(en el tejado de la escuela todos se habían reunido, incluso Natts había logrado entrar para hablar con ellas)

Syrup, Coco y Natts: tenemos algo que decirles

Milk: ¡el reino de Palmier fue atacado! Necesitamos protegerlo

Nozomi: pero ¿como lo haremos?

Rin: es cierto, primero debemos saber a quienes nos enfrentamos

Coco: bueno, ellos se hacen llamar "Flowers Destroyers"

Komachi: ¿que es lo que hacen?

Natts: utilizan las flores de la Mente, aquellas que determinan tu personalidad y tus deseos, para sus planes malignos, después de eso transforman a sus victimas en estatuas para su museo (saque la idea de las "Flores de la mente" de Heartcatch Precure ¿que tal?)

Karen: entonces si los derrotamos, ¿las flores de la mente de sus victimas volverán a florecer?

Milk: exacto, trate de detenerlos pero son muy fuertes

Urara: (llorando) ¡NO PIENSO LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS! ¡NO PIENSO SOPORTAR QUE SE ROBEN LOS DESEOS DE LAS PERSONAS! (sale corriendo)

Syrup: ¡Urara! (va detrás de ella)

Nozomi: ¡Urara! (Coco la detiene)

Natts: Syrup debe de ir con ella, tiene que decirle algo de todos modos

(Urara seguía corriendo ignorando que había entrado a las canchas, justo cuando el equipo de fútbol de la secundaria hacia las pruebas, un balón salio directo hacia la dirección en la que Urara se había parado para respirar un poco)

Syrup; ¡URARA CUIDADO! (la jala hacia el, parecido a cuando Coco evita que Nozomi se caiga en el episodio 2 de Yes! Precure 5, pero sin la caída por las escaleras)

Urara: (sonrojada) Syrup...me salvaste

Syrup: (mucho mas sonrojado que Urara) ehm...si...Urara yo

(de pronto el tiempo se detiene solo las Pretty Cure, Coco, Natts y Syrup se podían mover)

Urara:¿q-que esta pasando?

Destructor: vaya pero si esta señorita no se quedo paralizada, por que no vienes conmigo para que mi jefe te convierta en su nueva estatua

Syrup: (enojado) ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!

Destructor: entonces utilizare tu flor de la Mente (chasquea los dedos y Syrup se empieza a convertir en piedra, cuando llegaba a su frente una flor sale de ella y esa flor es la que se transforma en un monstruo) ¡ataca Destroyen!

Urara: ¡SYRUP!

Destroyen: solo quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a la chica que me gusta, pero ¿porque no puedo? no me importa si esta enamorada de otro ¡YO QUIERO CONFESARLE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Urara: ¿enamorada de otro? lo sabia, a el le gusta Nozomi; pero no importa (corre hasta el tejado) debo de ayudarlo para que pueda cumplir ese deseo

(Urara llega corriendo al tejado donde estaban los demás)

Nozomi: Urara ¿que te pasa?

Urara: Syrup me alcanzo en las canchas cuando un tipo extraño lo...lo convirtió en un monstruo

(de pronto aparece Destroyen y en la cabeza del monstruo Destructor)

Destructor: vaya, pero si habían mas señoritas, vengan conmigo para que tengan el honor de quedar como su amiguito

Urara: ¡DEJA A SYRUP EN PAZ!

Nozomi: Urara tiene razón, no puedes aprovecharte así de nuestro amigo

(las chicas reciben una rosa de su respectivo color y luego se transforma en una especie de celular con pantalla táctil)

Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure (tocan la pantalla con el icono de la rosa de su respectivo color) Metamorfosis

(las Pretty Cure se transforman y sus vestidos son una combinación de sus vestidos de las 2 temporadas anteriores)

Dream: **"¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge: ** "¡La llama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade:**"¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"¡La verde tierra de la tranquilidad, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua: **"¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream: **"El gran poder de las esperanza"**

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: **" La Luz del futuro"**

Pretty Cure:**"Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Kurumi:**"Skyrose, Translate!"** (su transformación es igual al de Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO, también su vestido) **"¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos! ¡Milky Rose!"**

Destructor: vaya pero si eran las Pretty Cure, bien no importa, tienen la misma oportunidad que ese chico (lanza a la estatua de Syrup por los aires, pero Lemonade lo atrapa) Destroyen ¡ataca! (dicho esto se transporta a un árbol muy cercano)

Dream: **"¡Recibe esto del poder de una chica soñadora!...¡PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!**

Rouge:**"¡Recibe el poder llameante de una chica de corazón puro!...¡PRETTY CURE ROUGE STRIKE!**

Mint: **"¡Recibe la ira que hace temblar la tierra de una chica!...¡PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER! **(Necesito explicar este ataque: Mint hace un campo de protección y de el sale un disco )

Aqua:**"¡Recibe el aplastante poder de una chica furiosa!...¡PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!**

Milky Rose: **"¡El poder del mal será sumergida en rosas brillantes!...¡****MILKY ROSE** **BLIZZARD!" **

Coco: (Destroyen lo golpea al mover su mano y se transforma en mascota junto con Natts) Lemonade, debes de atacar tu también-coco

Natts: no te preocupes por Syrup-natts, el estará bien-natts

Lemonade: pero es que atacar a Syrup

Coco: no lo estarías atacando a el-coco

Natts: el que esta hablando solo es su mente-natts

Lemonade: **"¡Recibe el efervescente poder de una chica brillante!...!PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

(debido a que Destroyen estaba muy debilitado cuando Lemonade ataco, la Flor de la Mente de Syrup vuelve a su estatua y el vuelve a ser normal; Natts y Coco, que ya habían vuelto a su forma humana, lo llevan a la Natts House a que se recuperara)

Syrup: (despertando) Urara (viendo que Urara estaba muy cerca su cara se vuelve roja)

Urara: Syrup ¿estas bien?

Syrup: (su cara volvió a su tono normal) si, aunque tuve un sueño muy raro

Urara: no era un sueño, el hombre que nos encontramos tomo tu Flor de la Mente y la convirtió en un monstruo llamado Destroyen

Syrup: lamento haber sido una molestia

Urara: no, gracias a ello nos pudimos volver a transformar

Syrup: ¿a si?

Urara: si, y ademas...cuando e acababas de transformar...dijiste que querías confesarle tus sentimientos a una chica

Syrup: (poniéndose mas rojo que antes) ¡¿C-COMO?!

Urara: (asiente) si y te iba a decir que, si querías confesarle tus sentimientos a Nozomi, yo te ayudare con gusto

Syrup: (sonrojándose solo un poco) gracias Urara, pero...a mi no me gusta Nozomi

(Urara y Syrup se sonríen entre ellos y los demás los ven por la puerta semi cerrada)

Nozomi: (susurrando) que bueno que ellos estén felices

(todos asienten)

Rin: (susurrando) en el lenguaje de las flores el Aciano significa: el mensajero de los sentimientos puros y delicados

Karen: esa fue la flor que salio del monstruo y entro en la frente de Syrup ¿verdad?

(Rin asiente)

Komachi: pues viendo que Syrup es un mensajero esa flor le queda muy bien


	3. ¿Komachi no tiene ideas para su novela?

La historia de Pretty Cure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

**Notas:** _la historia es mas centrada a la relación UraraXSyrup, aunque también tiene partes KomachiXNatts y NozomiXCoco _

_cuando vean la letra subrayada son mis comentarios del fanfic_

_no puedo ponerles el opening o el ending por que no se me dan bien las canciones así que usen los de las temporadas pasadas_

* * *

Chapter 2: ¿Komachi no tiene ideas nuevas para su novela?

-FLASHBACK-

(Komachi esta sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca, tratando de escribir algo)

Komachi: (soltando el lápiz) no puedo escribir

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

(las campanas de la escuela marcaban el fin del horario escolar y las Pretty Cure junto con Coco y Syrup salían de la escuela)

Nozomi: ¡QUE HAMBRE TENGO! ¡QUISIERA COMERME UN BISTEC! (¿Doremi Harukaze se apodero del cuerpo de Nozomi?)

Rin: era de esperarse tu siempre tienes...

Urara: ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO HAMBRE! ¡QUE NO DARÍA POR UN PLATO DE CURRY!

Rin: bueno de Urara también es usual

Karen: no es la única, yo también tengo hambre Rin

Rin: ¿t-tu también Karen?

Coco: yo también, espero que llegando a la Natts House Nozomi no se coma mis bollos de crema

Nozomi: ¿que pretendes decir Coco?

Rin: (susurrando) Coco igual

Syrup: y yo también tengo hambre, ¿porque no vamos al restaurante que esta cerca de la Natts House?

Rin: ese solo vende panqueques (empiezan a decir lo que querían comer) se pueden controlar (nadie le hace caso y siguen diciendo lo que querían comer) ¿porque no son como Komachi? ella ha estado callada desde que salimos

(todo el mundo observo a Komachi, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que Karen le llamo)

Karen: Komachi ¿estas bien?

Komachi: (dándose cuanta de que todos la estaban viendo) chicos, perdón por no ponerles atención

Nozomi: Komachi ¿te sucede algo?

Komachi: no, estoy bien ¿porque no vamos a la Natts House? seguro hay mucha gente

(cuando llegan a la Natts House, se dan cuenta que no había clientes por lo tanto se ponen a comer)

Nozomi, Urara, Coco y Syrup: ¡YA TERMINE!

Rin, Milk y Natts: ¿tan rápido?

Karen: gracias por la comida

Rin, Milk y Natts: ¿también tu Karen?

Nozomi, Urara, Coco, Syrup y Karen: ¿donde esta el postre?

(todos empiezan a pelear, pero Komachi no habla para nada y ni siquiera a probado su comida)

Natts: ¿te pasa algo Komachi? te noto distraída

Komachi: (sonrojada) no Natts, estoy bien (toma su mochila y se dirige a la puerta) me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego chicos

(los demás dejaron de pelear al oír que Komachi se iba)

Syrup: ¿y ahora que le pasa?

(Urara le avienta una almohada)

Syrup: ¿eso porque fue Urara?

Urara: ella se siente deprimida ¿y tu todavía preguntas eso?

(en un parque cercano)

Komachi: es muy difícil pensar en una historia nueva, ¿porque acepte hacer un libro nuevo para la biblioteca?

(se detiene el tiempo y aparece una mujer frente a Komachi)

Distruttore: vaya, tu debes ser una de las Pretty Cure que comento Destructor

Komachi: (sacando su Rose Phone, si le puse nombre a los equipos de transformación para mas información consultar el capitulo 1) **¡Pretty Cure...**

Distruttore: no, no, no, tengo una mejor idea (chasquea los dedos, Komachi se empieza a convertir en piedra y la Flor de la Mente de Komachi sale de ella mientras se convierte en un monstruo)

(en la Natts House ven como el reloj se paro, así que salen solo para ver que todos se quedaron quietos y vieron como Destroyen estaba en el parque)

Nozomi: ¡hay que ir al parque!

los demás: si

(cuando llegan al parque ven como Destroyen empieza a tumbar arboles mientras decía)

Destroyen: ¡SOLO QUIERO TENER LA INSPIRACIÓN NECESARIA PARA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA! ¿porque no puedo? debe ser porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para eso

Nozomi: ¡chicas!

(Nozomi y las demás sacan su Rose Phone)

Todas: "**¡Pretty Cure** (hacen un circulo alrededor de cada una) **METAMORFOSIS!"**(se transforman)

Dream: **"¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge: **"¡La llama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade:**"¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"**

Aqua:**"¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream:******"El gran pode**r de las esperanza" 

Rouge, Lemonade y Aqua:**" La Luz del futuro"**

Pretty Cure:**"Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Kurumi:**"Skyrose, Translate!" **(se transforma) **"¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos! ¡Milky Rose!" **

Distruttore: (dándose cuenta de que las Pretty Cure estaban ahí) ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! ¡SI VIENEN POR SU AMIGA, MEJOR LARGENSE!

Nozomi: ¿nosotras no deberíamos de preguntarte eso?

Karen: ¿quien eres y que le has hecho a Komachi?

Distruttore:su amiga esta por ahí (señalando la estatua) y por ahí (señalando al monstruo)

Urara: ¡Chicas creo que saben lo que hay que hacer!

(todas asienten)

Dream: **"¡Recibe esto del poder de una chica soñadora!...¡PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!**

Rouge:**"¡Recibe el poder llameante de una chica de corazón puro!...¡PRETTY CURE ROUGE STRIKE!**

Lemonade:**"¡Recibe el efervescente poder de una chica brillante!...!PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

Aqua:**"¡Recibe el aplastante poder de una chica furiosa!...¡PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!**

Milky Rose: **"¡El poder del mal será sumergida en rosas brillantes!...¡****MILKY ROSE** **BLIZZARD!" **

(Destroyen es derrotado y Komachi vuelve a la normalidad, debido a que Komachi es una Pretty Cure no se lastimo demasiado y despertó en poco tiempo)

Komachi: (abriendo los ojos) chicos

Nozomi: Komachi ¿estas bien?

Komachi: si, eso creo

Urara: Komachi ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

Komachi: ¿porque lo preguntas Urara?

Urara: porque (Syrup le tapa la boca)

Syrup: no por nada en especial, ya sabes solo es Urara siendo Urara (susurrándole a Urara) no puedes decirle que lo escuchaste cuando era un Destroyen o quizás se ponga triste de nuevo

Natts: Komachi ¿crees que te pueda ayudar con la novela que estas escribiendo?

(Syrup ve a Natts con cara de ¿que dices? mientras que Urara a Syrup enojada con cara de ¿el si lo puede decir y yo no?)

Komachi: ¿como sabes de mi novela?

Natts: lo dijiste mientras eras un Destroyen

Karen: ¿nos puedes decir que es lo que pasa?

Komachi: cuando estaba en la biblioteca vino el Superior Hiromu Jin

Milk: ¿no es el encargado de la biblioteca de la preparatoria?

Komachi: (asiente) el me pregunto si podía hacer una historia nueva para la biblioteca y como en ese momento acababa de terminar una para la biblioteca infantil publica

Rin: le dijiste que si y a la hora de hacerlo tenias la mente en blanco ¿verdad?

Coco: pues ¿quien es mejor que Natts para ayudarte con tu historia?

(en la Natts House, Komachi y Natts estaban en el escritorio empezando la historia de Komachi, mientras los demás hablaban en la sala)

Nozomi: Rin ¿cual es la flor de Komachi?

Urara y Syrup: ¿como que la flor de Komachi?

Karen: es cierto ustedes no estaban, cada flor tiene su significado

Coco: la tuya Syrup es el Aciano

Syrup: ¿el anciano? (Urara, Nozomi y Coco se empiezan a reír mientras la cara de Syrup se volvía roja)

Milk: (le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Syrup) el Anciano no, el Aciano, el cual simboliza: el mensajero de los sentimientos puros y delicados

Rin: y la de Komachi es la Calla, la cual simboliza una personalidad ordenada y elegante

Urara: no piensan que el Lenguaje de las Flores es exactamente igual que las personalidades de cada uno

Rin: ¿a que te refieres?

Urara: Syrup es un mensajero y su flor representa eso, Komachi es ordenada y su flor representa eso

los demás: creo que tienes razón


	4. Oats y una Cure Rouge sin pasión

La historia de Pretty Cure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

**Notas:** _la historia es mas centrada a la relación UraraXSyrup, aunque también tiene partes KomachiXNatts y NozomiXCoco_

_a partir de este capitulo habrá una nueva hada,Oats (versión humana: Otsumasu Kaminari) , quien hará pareja con Rin _

_cuando vean la letra subrayada son mis comentarios del fanfic_

_no puedo ponerles el opening o el ending por que no se me dan bien las canciones así que usen los de las temporadas pasadas_

* * *

Chapter 3: el nuevo compañero Oats y una Cure Rouge sin pasión

(en la Natts House, todos menos Rin y Natts estaban en el piso superior, Natts estaba cerrando la tienda y luego sube)

Urara: Syrup ese pastelillo era mio

Syrup: lastima (lo muerde un poco)

Nozomi: ¡un momento! ¡ESE ERA MIO!

(Urara, Syrup y Nozomi empiezan a pelear)

Coco: tranquilícense podemos comprar mas

Natts: (viendo alrededor) ¿donde esta Rin?

Komachi: tuvo que quedarse a su practica de fútbol

(en un momento, Rin llego azotando la puerta y creyendo que no había nadie empezó a gritar)

Rin: ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME PASE ESTO A MI!

(todos voltearon a ver en lo que Karen hablo)

Karen: Rin ¿te encuentras bien?

(Rin se dio cuenta de que todos la veían y su cara se puso roja)

Rin: chicos

(todos subieron al piso superior)

Kurumi: ya veo, así que es por eso

Rin: (asiente) quería decirles que no pero

Coco: tenias miedo de decepcionarlas

Rin: (decepcionada) si

Karen: creo que es lo malo de ser la deportista de la escuela

Rin: bueno me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento de basquetbol

(Rin recoge sus cosas y se va)

Komachi: pobre de ella ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer?

Urara: ella debe de aprender a organizar su tiempo

(todos menos Nozomi se quedan viendo a Urara con cara de extrañados)

Urara: ¿que pasa?

Syrup: es que es la primera vez que hablas tan fríamente

Urara: ¿que? oh no, estaba ensañando un guion, a propósito ¿de que hablaban?

(todos menos Nozomi empiezan a reírse del comentario de Urara)

Nozomi: (viendo hacia el lago y pensando) Rin

(en el parque, Rin paseaba algo deprimida y enojada a la vez)

Rin: soy una tonta, nunca debí de aceptar entrar a todos los clubes deportivos

(Rin choca contra un chico con un uniforme de universidad y de repente se transforma en un panda)

Oats: ¿porque no te fijas por donde vas-oats?

Rin: (paralizada) ¿t-tu eres?

Oats: (asustado) por favor, dime que tu conoces al rey Coco, al rey Natts, a su asistente Milk o al raro de Syrup-oats

Rin: ¿que quieres decir con raro?

Oats: es que Syrup es el único en todo el reino de Palmier que podía volar-oats, eso lo convierte en un fenómeno-oats

Rin: pues ahora tiene novia

Oats: ¡¿QUE-oats?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SYRUP TENGA NOVIA ANTES QUE YO-oats?!

Rin: ja, te mentí, no tiene novia, pero si una gran amistad con todos los que ayudamos a Natts en su tienda

Oats: (enojado) mhm, no se como el se pudo hacer tan amigo de todos-oats (susurrando) creo que yo jamas podre-oats

Rin: (sentándose en una banca) no creo poder ayudar a todos los equipos, pero tampoco quiero defraudarlas (se detiene el tiempo) ¿que rayos pasa?

Destruktore: vaya, pero si es una señorita cuya Flor de la mente se esta marchitando

Rin: ¿quien eres tu? (Destruktore no responde) bien, como quieras (saca su Rose Phone) **"¡PRETTY CURE METAMOR...**

Destruktore: mira un niño va a ser aplastado por un árbol

Rin: ¿donde? (aprovechando que Rin no se termino de transformar, chasqueo los dedos y la convirtió en estatua mientras su Flor de la mente se convertía en un Destroyen) ah

(los demás estaban en el parque buscando a Rin, aunque algunos como Nozomi, Urara, Milk, Syrup y Coco estaban comiendo donas mientras buscaban)

Karen: ¡chicos! (se volteo a los demás pero al ver que estaban comiendo volteo a ver a Komachi) el tiempo se ha detenido

Nozomi: ¡genial! vayamos a la tienda de donas y comamos hasta reventar (antes de que Urara, Milk, Syrup o Coco pudieran contestar, Natts hablo)

Natts: pero si se detuvo es por que hay un Destroyen cerca

Syrup: ¿como estas tan seguro Natts? (Nozomi, Urara, Milk y Coco asienten)

Komachi: (tranquila a diferencia de Natts o Karen) creo que es porque lo único que se mueve aparte de nosotros es un Destroyen (señala al Destroyen)

Nozomi: vamos chicas

Pretty Cure: (las chicas sacan su Rose Phone)** ¡PRETTY CURE METAMORFOSIS! **

Dream: **"¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream!"********  
**

Lemonade:**"¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"¡La verde tierra de la tranquilidad, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua: **"¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream: **"El gran poder de las esperanza"**

Lemonade, Mint, Aqua:**" La Luz del futuro"**

Pretty Cure:**********"Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Kurumi:**************"Skyrose, Translate!" **(se transforma) **"¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos! ¡Milky Rose!"**

Destruktore: (aplaudiendo) al fin llegan, ya me preguntaba donde estarían las Pretty Cure de las que tanto me hablaban

Milky Rose: (sarcástica) nosotras te preguntaríamos eso, pero no te tenemos miedo (lo dijo mientras lanzaba una patada)

Destruktore: (esquivando) no no, yo no soy su enemigo, al menos no en este momento (señala a Destroyen) hasta luego (desaparece)

Dream: bien, primero debemos de detener a ese Destroyen y luego ver de donde vienen tantos enemigos

(todas asienten)

Dream: **"¡Recibe esto del poder de una chica soñadora!...¡PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!**

Lemonade:**"¡Recibe el efervescente poder de una chica brillante!...!PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

**"¡Recibe la ira que hace temblar la tierra de una chica!...¡PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER!**

Aqua:**"¡Recibe el aplastante poder de una chica furiosa!...¡PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!**

Milky Rose: **"¡El poder del mal será sumergida en rosas brillantes!...¡****MILKY ROSE** **BLIZZARD!"**

(Destroyen regresa a ser Rin, pero a diferencia de Komachi, ella despierta cuando llegaron a la Natts House)

Nozomi: ah, Rin ya despertó (va a la cocina) iré a traerle un poco de te

Rin: ¿Nozomi? ¿Cuando llegue a la Natts House? Yo estaba en el parque cuando (nota a Oats) ¡¿Q-que esta haciendo el aquí?!

Milk: este chico nos dijo donde estabas

Nozomi: (trayendo el te) Rin aquí esta tu (choca contra Oats quien vuelve a su forma de hada)

Coco, Natts y Milk: ¡¿Oats?!

(Syrup entra a la tienda, mientras Oats vuelve a su forma humana)

Syrup: ya traje los panqueques

Nozomi y Urara: ¡QUE BIEN! (se ponen a revisar el paquete de panqueques) pero si te pedimos 20 ¿porque solo hay 15?

(Syrup se echa a correr pues Nozomi y Urara le perseguían, después choca contra Oats y ambos vuelven a ser hadas)

Oats: ¡¿Syrup-oats?!

Syrup: ¡¿Oats-rup?!

Syrup y Oats: ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Eso no te incumbe! (comienzan a pelear)

(los demás estaban observando a Syrup y Oats pelear, excepto Nozomi y Urara que estaban comiendo panqueques)

Rin: muy bien ya me harte (va hacia ellos) ¡CÁLLENSE YA! (Syrup y Oats se callan) así esta mejor

(Rin empieza a regañar a Oats y a Syrup mientras los demás hablan)

Nozomi: me pregunto cual sera la flor de Rin

Coco: ¿cuando llegaron?

Urara: cuando nos acabamos los panqueques

Karen: la respuesta a la pregunta de Nozomi es el hibisco el cual simboliza estilo y fuerza

Komachi: ¿como sabes eso Karen?

Karen: deberían saber que Rin no es la única que sabe acerca de flores

Urara: creí que era porque lo buscaste en Internet gracias a tu Rose Phone

Karen: U-Urara ¿te diste cuenta?

Kurumi: oigan ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta si Rin hizo lo mismo?

Natts: es lo mas probable

Nozomi: no ella desde pequeña me explicaba lo que significaban las flores


	5. ¡¿Yes Pretty Cure Fresh!

La historia de Pretty Cure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

**Notas:** _la historia es mas centrada a la relación UraraXSyrup, aunque también tiene partes KomachiXNatts y NozomiXCoco _

_cuando vean la letra subrayada son mis comentarios del fanfic_

_durante los especiales haré un opening con los coros de las otras temporadas_

* * *

Chapter 4: ¡¿Yes Pretty Cure Fresh?!

_Intro:_

_1-2-3-4_

_Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go!_

_Pretty Cu-Cu-Cu-Cure_

_Todas juntas si vamos_

_Sonrie siempre al maximo sonrisas alla vamos_

_He nacido solo para soñar_

_(1-2-3-4-5)_

_Vuela chica que lo mejor dar_

_(5-4-3-2-1)_

_Hacia un futuro que no es solo perder o ganar_

_Reescribe el mañana_

_Aprovecha la oportunidad_

_Que el peligro te da_

_Para transformarte y luchar (Go Go Go Go)_

_Pretty Cu-Cu-Cu-Cure_

_Todas juntas si vamos_

_Sonrie siempre al maximo (sonrisas alla vamos)_

_Fresh Pretty Cure!_

_Fresh-Fresh-Fresh_

_Una sonrisa_

_ es lo que se necesita _

_para lograr _

_al mundo cambiar _

_Pretty Cure Beat Up! En un modo híbrido!_

_Al mal venceremos _

_Y la alegria _

_traeremos _

(en la Natts House, Natts les estaba explicando a las chicas que era lo que tenia planeado para el fin de semana)

Natts: ya que hemos tenido todo 1 día sin tener que ver a un Destroyen, tengo planeado hacer una "Venta Especial"

Coco, Syrup, Milk y Pretty Cures: ¿una venta especial?

Natts: si, pondremos algunas cosas en oferta y también haremos brazaletes de la amistad

Oats: ¿porque brazaletes?

Natts: hace 2 semanas que iniciaron las clases y para las amigas que no van a la misma escuela les vendría siendo muy útil

Nozomi: si si, yo compraría un brazalete para todas si estuviera en esa situación

Rin: (sarcástica) ¿para no olvidar que siempre estarás ahí?

(Nozomi asiente alegremente)

Natts: bien en ese caso las chicas harán los brazaletes, Coco y yo atenderemos a los clientes y Oats y Syrup traerán la mercancía que harán las chicas

Syrup y Oats: ¡¿QUE?! ¡YO NO PIENSO TRABAJAR CON EL!

Pretty Cures: por favor, no sean así, deben de ayudarnos

(Syrup y Oats todavía se negaban hasta que a Milk se le ocurrió una idea)

Milk: (sarcástica y actuando) que mal, no creía que fueran tan débiles

Oats y Syrup: ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES?!

Milk: a que ni siquiera pueden cargar unos simples brazaletes, que pena

Syrup y Oats: ¡Claro que puedo! ¡es mas lo haré mejor que el!

(todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido por la forma en la que Milk había logrado que Syrup y Oats ayudaran, 1 día después se mostraba a las de Fresh Pretty Cure en el Café de Kaoru)

Miki: Love ¿a quien esperas?

Love: a Setsuna dijo que desenpacaria pronto para venir

Inori y Miki: ¡¿Setsuna esta aquí?!

Love: si, después de ver como era Labyrinth decidió volver a venir a vivir con nosotros

Inori: ¿y cuando llego?

Love: esta mañana, mi mama casi le prepara un bufete cuando le pregunto si podía volver

Setsuna: (corriendo hacia ellas y saludando) ¡Hola chicas! (mostrando un panfleto) miren lo que me encontré cuando venia caminando hacia acá

Love: (tomando el panfleto en sus manos) ¡¿QUE?!

Miki: ¿que pasa Love?

Love: ¡es un panfleto de la Natts House!

Inori: ¿no es esa la tienda en donde trabajan Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen y Kurumi?

Setsuna: si, y al parecer van a hacer una venta especial este fin de semana

Inori: ¡hay que ir!

Miki: si, podría utilizar uno de esos accesorios en algún desfile que tenga

Love: bien, iremos mañana a darles una sorpresa y a comprar unos cuantos accesorios (copiando a Nozomi) ¡esta decidido!

(en la Natts House ese mismo día)

Nozomi: (dejando de hacer un brazalete) mhm (volteándose a los demás) ¡¿quien ha dicho mi frase?!

(El fin de semana la Natts House estaba repleta de chicas que querían un brazalete de la amistad, todo parecía normal hasta que una hora antes de cerrar llegaron las Fresh Pretty Cure)

Love: hola

Coco: bienvenidos a la Natts...¿Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna?

Miki: buenas tardes Coco

Inori: ¿están Nozomi y las demás?

Coco: si están arriba, si quieren pueden subir

Setsuna: muchas gracias

(al subir las escaleras)

Nozomi: y entonces que prefieren, ¿dulce o salado?

Love: ¡las dos!

(las chicas se voltean para ver a las Fresh Pretty Cure)

Komachi: chicas ¿que hacen aquí?

Miki: vimos su panfleto y las vinimos a saludar

Urara: ¡que alegría que estén aquí!

Karen: (mientras recogía los brazaletes) si solo esperen un momento, ¡Syrup, Oats, los brazaletes ya están listos!

(Syrup y Oats llegaron corriendo)

Oats y Syrup: ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Syrup: (notando a las Fresh Pretty Cure) hola chicas (tomando unos cuantos brazaletes) ¡Ja, te voy ganando Oats!

Oats: ¡Eso es trampa Syrup! ¡No se de que me sorprendo, PERO ESO ES TRAMPA!

Setsuna: ¿que fue todo eso?

Rin: Oats llego al mundo humano hace 2 días y después de eso el y Syrup no han dejado de discutir

Milk: si y como ninguno de los 2 quería ayudar, se me ocurrió decirles que eran muy débiles y entre ellos comenzaron una competencia

(Al cerrar la tienda las chicas decidieron quedarse un rato mas para conversar)

Love: siempre me sorprenden con sus joyerías

Miki: si (revisa unos cuantos accesorios) me gusta este

Nozomi: si quieres llevatelo considera lo un regalo

(Entra una chica de cabello negro con brillo y ojos verdes)

?: disculpe ¿esta abierto?

Natts: si, ¿busca algo en especial?

?: no, solo vengo a curiosear

Natts: claro, tarde el tiempo que quiera

?: gracias (checa los accesorios) todos están muy bonitos pero no son mi estilo

Natts: (sarcástico) pues si no le gustan puede retirarse

?: Ahora que me acuerdo no he visto a las Pretty Cure por aquí

Natts: ¿como conoce a las Pretty Cure?

?: muy fácil porque (se transforma en una chica de 18 años con pelo obscuro y sin brillo, al igual que sus ojos) yo soy Hakai, fiel sirviente de Lord Dark

Coco: ¿y a quien piensas convertir en Destroyen? No hay nadie en la tienda a excepción de nosotros y nadie esta triste

Hakai: no seas tonto, transforme a la chica en la que me convertí hace un rato, debo de admitirlo, esa chica estaba desesperada porque no sabia bailar, lo cual me ayudo mucho para convertirla en un Destroyen e inmediatamente empezó a causar problemas, pero...¿porque sigo aquí cuando podría estar viendo en primera fila como son destruidas las famosas Pretty Cure?

(en el segundo piso, las chicas estaban hablando de sus aventuras cuando escuchan a un monstruo)

Love: ¡¿Que es eso?!

Nozomi: ¡Es un Destroyen! (se dirige a las Yes! Precure) ¡Vamos chicas!

Love: ¡Esperen, vamos con ustedes! ademas, no hemos tenido una pelea desde que Labyrinth fue derrotado

Nozomi: de acuerdo

Yes! Precure:** ¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!**

Kurumi: **¡Skyrose Translate! **

Fresh Precure:** ¡Pretty Cure Beat Up! **

Dream: **"¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge: **"¡La llama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade:**"¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"¡La verde tierra de la tranquilidad, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua: **"¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream: **"El gran poder de las esperanza"**

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: **" La Luz del futuro"**

Pretty Cure:**"Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Milky Rose: **"¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos! ¡Milky Rose!"**

Peach: **"El corazón rosa es el símbolo del amor ¡Frescura Reciente, Cure Peach!"**

Berry: **"¡El corazón azul es el símbolo de la esperanza! ¡Frescura Reunida, Cure Berry!"**

Pine: **"¡El corazón amarillo es el símbolo de las oraciones! ¡Frescura Cosechada, Cure Pine!"**

Passion: **"¡El corazón escarlata es la prueba de la felicidad! ¡Frescura Madurada, Cure Passion!"**

(Llegan al lago para enfrentarse al Destroyen, pero ven que este esta mucho mas violento que los de antes)

Destroyen: ¡Nunca podre bailar! ¡No soy buena en eso!

Peach: ¿Que esta diciendo? ¿Por que actúa de esa forma?

Dream: Los Destroyen se crean a partir de las Flores de la Mente, ellas deciden tus pensamientos y deseos, es normal que piensen o digan lo mismo que las victimas

Berry: ¿Alguien ya ha sido tomado como victima?

Rouge: No sabemos si los del Reino de Palmier, pero aquí en la tierra Syrup, Komachi y yo

Pine: ¿Como hacemos que regrese a la normalidad?

Lemonade: Solo podemos atacarlos, descuida no les pasa nada físicamente, solo son sus mentes las que hablan

Dream: **"¡Recibe esto del poder de una chica soñadora!...¡PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!****"**

Rouge: **"¡Recibe el poder llameante de una chica de corazón puro!...¡PRETTY CURE ROUGE STRIKE!"**

Lemonade: **"¡Recibe el efervescente poder de una chica brillante!...!PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

Mint: **"¡Recibe la ira que hace temblar la tierra de una chica!...¡PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER!"**

Aqua: **"¡Recibe el aplastante poder de una chica furiosa!...¡PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!"**

Milky Rose: **"¡El poder del mal será sumergida en rosas brillantes!...¡****MILKY ROSE** **BLIZZARD!"**

Peach:** "¡Toca, la Melodía del Amor! ¡Bastón Cure,Peach Rod! ¡Cosas malas, cosas malas, váyanse! ¡Love Sunshine Fresh!"**

Berry: **"¡Resuena, Ritmo de la Esperanza! ¡Bastón Cure, Berry Sword! ¡Cosas malas, cosas malas, váyanse! ¡Ducha de Esperanza Pretty Cure Fresh!"**

Pine: **"¡Revolotea, Armonía de las Oraciones! ¡Bastón Cure, Pine Flute! ¡Cosas malas, cosas malas,váyanse! ¡Pretty Cure Healing Prayer Fresh!"**

Passion: **"¡Canta, Rapsodia de la Felicidad! ¡Passion Harp! ¡Desencadenate, tormenta de la Felicidad! ¡Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!"**

(El Destroyen vuelve a la normalidad y la chica se despierta en el pasto, afuera de la Natts House)

Chica: ¿Q-que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy?

Nozomi: te desmayaste en frente de la tienda, cuando salíamos te encontramos

Chica: ¿En serio?

Love: También dijiste mientras dormías que querías bailar (La chica se sonroja) y es una suerte por que nosotras tenemos un grupo de baile y si tu quieres te podemos enseñar

Chica: ¿De verdad? (Las Fresh asienten) ¡Muchas Gracias!

(Cae la tarde y las Pretty Cure junto con Kurumi y los chicos están en la estación del tren)

Nozomi: ¿Se tienen que ir tan pronto?

Peach: Si, lo siento, pero no les dijimos a nuestros padres que vendríamos, así que tendremos que regresar para antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Miki: De todas formas, ¡Gracias por todo!

(El tren comienza a avanzar)

Inori: ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Setsuna: ¡Hasta Luego!

Yes Pretty Cure: ¡Adiós vuelvan cuando quieran!

* * *

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Hola a todos! Vaya...me he tardado mucho en terminar este capitulo ¿no creen? La verdad es que quería terminarlo antes pero no podía porque...

**Rin: **No le llegaba la inspiración para ser exactos

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Bueno Rin! ¡Trata de vivir mi rutina diaria! ¡Entre la escuela, la tarea y el trabajo de medio tiempo no tengo tanto tiempo libre!

**Nozomi: **Pero mira el lado bueno, ya casi llegan las vacaciones, así que ya tendrás mas tiempo

**Cheerful Smile: **Si eso es cierto...¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuando esto se transformo en una platica de como debo de organizar mi tiempo? ¡Se supone que era para pedir disculpas por tardarme en actualizar el capitulo!

**Urara: **Bueno, ha decir verdad si te tardabas mucho, escribías y borrabas, y escribías y borrabas ¡Me mareaba de tan solo verte!

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Bueno Chicos! Me gustaría seguir charlando con ustedes pero no puedo porque estas 3 (Señala a Nozomi, Rin y Urara) No pararían de entrometerse

**Nozomi, Rin y Urara**: ¡Oye!

**Cheerful Smile:** De todas formas estoy pensando hacer mas de estas conversaciones con ustedes por ser tan buenos seguidores, pero mientras tanto ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Nozomi:** ¡Hasta pronto!

**Rin:** ¡No olviden recomendarnos!

**Urara:** ¡Y de mandar Reviews!

**Cheerful Smile:** Y quien sabe, quizá en la siguiente conversación nos visiten Komachi, Karen, Kurumi y los chicos


	6. ¡Un Festival Escolar Super Emocionante!

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Hola a todos! Soy yo Cheerful Smile con un nuevo capitulo de _Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go! _Y ahora para decir las notas aburridas que comúnmente pongo antes de iniciar los capítulos, rapte ¡DIGO! traje a nuestros 4 chicos favoritos...Damas y Caballeros con ustedes: Coco, Natts, Syrup y Oats

**Coco: **No se porque estamos aquí, pero Smile dijo que no nos dejaría de molestar si no decíamos sus aburridas notas

**Cheerful Smile: **(Sarcástica) Que amable eres Coco, pero también deja hablar a los demás ¿Quien de los otros chicos quiere empezar? (Cuando se da la vuelta solo ve a Natts) ¡De acuerdo Natts es tu turno!

**Natts: **(Leyendo entre enojado y obligado) Como saben Pretty Cure no le pertenece a Smile (se dirige al publico) Por fortuna (Sigue leyendo) son propiedad de Toei Animation (Deja de leer) Y ahora le toca leer a Syrup

**Syrup:** ¡¿Que?! (Natts le pasa la hoja) La historia esta mas centrada en la relación UraraXSyrup (Se sonroja y se dirige a Smile) ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Por que dices eso?!

**Cheerful Smile: **Hay vamos, ustedes 2 hacen muy linda pareja, ademas en la serie no tienen tantos momentos especiales...por esa razón cree este fanfic (Enojada) Ahora prosigue

**Syrup: **(Sigue sonrojado y enojado) Aunque también tiene partes de KomachiXNatts, NozomiXCoco y RinXOats

**Oats: **¡¿Que?! Se puede saber...¡¿PORQUE DECIDISTE HACER ESA PAREJA?!

**Cheerful Smile: **Oh, vamos, luego discutiremos eso, ahora termina de decir las notas

**Oats: **Cuando vean la letra subrayada son sus comentarios del fanfic, ademas recuerden que como a Smile le falta inspiración no puede ponerles un opening y/o un ending así que tendrán que utilizar los de las temporadas pasadas y REALES

**Cheerful Smile: **Muy bien, mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos con los chicos, ustedes disfruten del capitulo y luego nos veremos al final

* * *

Chapter 5: ¡El festival de la escuela! Un evento lleno de emoción

(En la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil de Preparatoria)

Karen: Entonces esta decidido, el festival sera este fin de semana

Chica: (_Hey, no le puedo poner nombre a todos los personajes_) Si Presidenta, empezaremos con los preparativos esta tarde

Karen: De acuerdo, ya tenemos todas las peticiones ¿verdad?

Chico: Si, pero hoy recién llegaron nuevas peticiones

Karen: ¿Y que dicen?

Chico: Un puesto de comida mas grande que el del año pasado

Chica: Un mini-granja para los niños

Chico: Un torneo de varios deportes

Chica: Y una presentación en vivo de Kasugano Urara

Karen: Bueno, el puesto de comida podemos agrandarlo un poco; la mini-granja, bueno supongo que podemos pedir unos cuantos animales; el torneo no suena tan mal, y solo necesitaríamos hacer unos posters para promocionarlo; el problema es la presentación de Urara

Chica: ¿No se supone que usted la conoce?

Karen: Pues si, pero ella va a audicionar para obtener el papel protagonico en un programa de televisión, así que no se si podrá hacer la presentación, pero le preguntare de todas formas

(Termina el horario de clases y vemos a Urara y Syrup en su salón de clases)

Syrup: ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez te vas antes Urara?

Urara: Si, es que tengo que ensayar para la audición

Syrup: Pero eso en 2 meses ¿Porque no te tomas un descanso y vamos por un helado?

Urara: Pero...es que...yo debo...

Syrup: (recogiendo la mochila de Urara) Vamos yo insisto, si tu no te tomas un descanso, el trabajo terminara matándote

Urara: Si me tomo un descanso ¿Me devolverías mi mochila? Ahí tengo todas mis tareas y mis apuntes

Syrup: Por supuesto

Urara: Entonces si, vamos, después de todo no he disfrutado de un helado en mucho tiempo

(Syrup y Urara salen del salón y al mismo tiempo entra Karen)

Karen: ¡Urara! (No ve a Urara y le pregunta a una alumna) Disculpa ¿Has visto a Urara?

Chica: Ha llegado tarde Presidenta, Kasugano se acaba de ir con Amai

Karen: De casualidad ¿no ha dicho a donde?

Chica: Pues algo así, escuche la palabra helado, pero no se nada mas

Karen: De acuerdo, gracias (Sale del salón) Me alegro por ellos ¿Pero no pudieron haber escogido otro día para tener su cita? (Encuentra a Nozomi y Coco en el pasillo) ¡Nozomi, Cocoda! ¿No han visto a Urara?

Nozomi: ¿No se fue a su casa? Digo a estado ensayando para su audición, ya sabes

Karen: Si lo se, pero esta vez se fue con Syrup por un helado

Coco: Entonces ¿Están en una cita? (Levanta un pulgar) Bien por ellos

Karen: Si, pero debo encontrarlos, necesito preguntarle algo a Urara, si la ven me avisan

Nozomi: ¿Porque no vamos contigo y te ayudamos?

Karen: De acuerdo gracias

(Mientras con Urara y Syrup)

Urara: Tuviste razón Syrup, este helado si me ayudo mucho

Syrup: Bueno, es que yo paso por lo mismo, así que ya se como relajarme después del trabajo

(Karen, Nozomi y Coco van al parque y se encuentran con Rin y Kurumi)

Rin: Muy bien Kurumi, lo único que tienes que hacer es golpear la pelota con el bate, es muy parecido al Tenis

Kurumi: De acuerdo (Falla 5 veces) Me doy por vencida, prefiero el Tenis

Coco: ¡Rin, Kurumi! ¿Han visto a Urara y a Syrup?

Rin: No, ellos no han pasado por aquí ¿Van juntos?

Nozomi: Si ¡Hoy tienen su primera cita!

Kurumi: ¡Que bueno! Yo sabia que ellos hacían una muy buena pareja

Karen: Si si, se ven encantadores ahora ¿Quieren ayudarnos a buscarlos?

Kurumi: Claro, de todas formas me estaba aburriendo este juego

Rin: Solo lo dijiste porque no pudiste pegarle a la pelota

(Con Urara y Syrup)

Syrup: Ahora que terminamos nuestros helados ¿Que hacemos?

Urara: Pues podemos ir a la Natts House o podemos ir a los Bolos

Syrup: Nunca he ido a los Bolos suena divertido

Urara: Si, de todos modos no creo que les hagamos mucha falta en la Natts House

(Karen y el resto del grupo se encuentran con Oats saliendo de la Universidad)

Oats: ¡¿QUE EL TONTO DE SYRUP ESTA EN UNA CITA?!

Karen: Si, lo se te alegras por ellos

Oats: Me alegro por Urara, no por Syrup ¿Como es posible que haya conseguido novia antes que yo?

Karen: Bueno ¿Nos ayudas a encontrarlos o no?

Oats: Supongo que si los puedo ayudar

(En los Bolos con Urara y Syrup)

Syrup: Wow, es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este

Urara: Bueno, iré a pagar por una área y luego te enseñare a jugar

(En la Natts House)

Komachi: Natts, encontré este libro y supuse que no lo habías leído

Natts: (Toma el libro) No, muchas gracias Komachi, lo empezare a leer esta noche

Karen: (Entrando a la tienda) ¿Están aquí Urara y Syrup?

Komachi: No, pero Karen ¿Porque vienes tan sudada?

Karen: ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Nos ayudan a buscarlos o no?

Natts: Supongo

(Urara y Syrup estaban en el puente)

Syrup: Eres buena, nunca creí que me ganarías por tantos puntos

Urara: No, eso fue porque era tu primera vez jugando, cuando hayas practicado mas seguro me ganaras

(Karen y los demás se acercan a ellos)

Karen: ¡Urara, Syrup! ¡Al fin los encontramos!

Urara: ¿Nos buscaban? ¿Para que?

Syrup: No me digan que había mucha gente en la tienda

Nozomi: En realidad no sabemos de que se trata, pero Karen necesitaba encontrarlos

Karen: Si, es que quería preguntarte

Destructor: ¡Hola Pretty Cures! Hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía

Karen: ¡En serio! ¿Ahora? ¿No puedes venir después?

Destructor: Bueno, en realidad no, mi jefe quería que viniera ahora mismo (Nota a Syrup) ¡Vaya! ¿No eres el chico al que convertí en Destroyen? (Checa su Flor de la Mente) Se nota que estas muy feliz

Syrup: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Destructor: Ya lo había dicho, solamente vine por trabajo así que (Nota a un chico que fue rechazado durante una confesión y detiene el tiempo) Les traigo un regalo (Chasquea los dedos y transforma al chico en un Destroyen) Veré que tal luchan contra alguien que no es amigo suyo

Nozomi: ¡Chicas! ¡Hora de transformarse!

Precure:** ¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!**

Kurumi: **¡Skyrose Translate!**

Dream: **"¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge: **"¡La llama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade:**"¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"¡La verde tierra de la tranquilidad, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua: **"¡El manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream: **"El gran poder de las esperanza"**

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: **" La Luz del futuro"**

Pretty Cure:**"Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Milky Rose: **"¡La rosa azul es el símbolo de los secretos! ¡Milky Rose!"**

Dream: ¡Lemonade sostén al Destroyen!

Lemonade: Si, **"¡Recibe el efervescente poder de una chica brillante!...!PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

Dream: Ahora todas las demás, **"¡Recibe esto del poder de una chica soñadora!...¡PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!****"**

Rouge:**"¡Recibe el poder llameante de una chica de corazón puro!...¡PRETTY CURE ROUGE STRIKE!"**

Mint: **"¡Recibe la ira que hace temblar la tierra de una chica!...¡PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER!"**

Aqua:**"¡Recibe el aplastante poder de una chica furiosa!...¡PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!**

Milky Rose: **"¡El poder del mal será sumergida en rosas brillantes!...¡****MILKY ROSE** **BLIZZARD!"**

Destructor: Parece que no sienten el mismo coraje que cuando atacan a uno de ustedes

Mint: No, en realidad es porque después de tantos monstruos con los que hemos tenido que luchar, ya nos esperábamos algo así

Destructor: ¡¿Que?!

Milky Rose: Si, ¿No te lo dijeron tus compañeros? Hemos tenido que luchar con 1 Destroyen por día, mas o menos

Destructor: ¡Nadie les pregunto! (Desaparece)

Rouge: Saben, en el lenguaje de las flores la Camelia Blanca significa orgullo por rechazo

Dream: Pobre chico, debe de pasarle muy seguido

(En la Natts House)

Urara: Karen ¿Que me querías preguntar?

Karen: A si, Urara ya sabes que va a haber un festival en la escuela ¿cierto?

Urara: Si

Karen: Bueno nos llegaron unas peticiones de ultimo minuto y en una de ellas decían que querían una presentación en vivo tuya

Nozomi: Ya veo, por eso estabas tan desesperada buscando a Urara

Karen: Si, y se que estas ocupada pero quera ver si

Urara: Lo haré con gusto

Karen: ¡¿Que?! U-Urara ¿No tienes que practicar para tu audición?

Urara: La audición es en 2 meses, así que puedo hacer la presentación en el festival

Karen: Entonces ¡¿ME PREOCUPE PARA NADA?! (Se desmaya)

Rin: Pero Urara, últimamente has estado muy preocupada por esa audición ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Urara: Bueno, digamos que aprendí a que no me tengo que olvidar de hacer las cosas que disfruto por otros trabajos ¿Verdad Syrup?

Syrup: Si, veo que ya aprendiste la lección

(Urara y Syrup se empiezan a reír y los demás no entienden nada)

Natts: ¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?

Coco: No tengo idea

* * *

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Increíble que haya terminado este capitulo en 1 día ¿no creen?

**Oats: **¿En 1 día? Lo empezaste a escribir ayer en la noche

**Cheerful Smile: **Prácticamente eran las 12:00 am cuando lo empece a escribir Oats; a propósito ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí todavía?

**Natts: **Anoche que dejaste de escribir y subiste a tu habitación nos dejaste encerrados

**Cheerful Smile: **Y ¿Por que no me di cuenta de que estaban aquí antes?

**Syrup: **Porque eres muy distraída, creo que mas que Nozomi

**Coco: **¡Hey! Nozomi no es distraída, solo no se da cuenta de muchas cosas que ocurren a su alrededor

**Syrup: **Si tu lo dices Coco, a propósito Smile ¿Porque hiciste creer a todos los demás que Urara y yo teníamos una cita?

**Cheerful Smile: **Pues, no se, solamente se me ocurrió que seria muy tierno de tu parte que le invitaras un helado

**Syrup: **Muy bien, no tengo que soportar tanta vergüenza (Camina hacia la puerta)

**Los demás: **¿A donde vas?

**Syrup: **A la Natts House, tengo tarea que hacer

**Coco: **Yo también me tengo que ir, le prometí a Nozomi que le ayudaría con su tarea de Matemáticas

**Natts: **Yo debo de ir a revisar la mercancía

**Oats: **Y yo...

**Cheerful Smile: **(Cerrando la puerta) ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte hasta que no se despidan de los lectores!

**Coco: **¡Adiós chicos gracias por leer el fanfic!

**Natts: **Esperamos sus sugerencias y comentarios

**Syrup: **También el que tengamos mas seguidores y esas cosas

**Oats: **Y mas le vale a Smile que en el siguiente capitulo vengan Karen, Komachi y Kurumi, para no tener que volver

**Cheerful Smile: **Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy ¡Gracias por leernos y ser tan buenos lectores!


End file.
